The Ghost Slayers!
by PurplePixie
Summary: When there's something sane in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Ghost Slayers! Lol, this is just a lil' silly fic that crept into my head on Halloween after I ate a LOT of candy ;. I think it may have hints of LG, ZA, and XF. Plz R&R!
1. The Ghost Slayers

PurplePixie: ^_^ Hi, minna-san! YeS! I am back to write MORE fanfics!! BWAHAHAHA!! *...silence...* What?? No frightened anime characters or weird little sisters?! O.O I'm all by myself?? * "All By Myself" starts to play* -_- *sigh* Dang...after hanging around my sis and those insane Slayers characters (which I don't own) for so long, I think I've actually gotten USED to them. T-T I'm so lonely!! *wails!* *lightbulb* I know...I'll create a muse!! ^_^-^_^-^_^ What do yah think? Should I? Or shouldn't I?? ^^; Oh! I forgot. This is supposed to be a FANFIC! *aHeM* On with the fanfic! *silence* WAH! T-T No one steals my lines anymore!!! *runs off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gourry!!! Those were MY French fries!"  
  
"Uh...sorry?" Gourry glanced at the fuming redhead.  
  
"Sorry my ass!! Urgh, I'll show you the meaning of being sorry!"  
  
"AAAH!!" Immediately, Gourry went to take cover...but it was too late.  
  
"FIREBALL!!"  
  
BoOoOoOoOoM!!  
  
After all the dust was cleared, you get to view a blackened, medium sized, office room. In the middle of all the ashes was Lina Inverse.  
  
"That'll teach him to steal my food," Lina dusted off her hands.  
  
"Miss Lina, you have to learn to control your temper!" said Filia as she crawled out from under a large desk.  
  
"Yeah, Miss Lina!" Amelia's head peeked out from behind a rather crispy couch, soon followed by Zelgadis. "You really have to stop fireballing Mister Gourry! It's so UNJUST! And it's dangerous too! What happens if you happen to hit Mister Gourry so hard on the head that-that-that he gets amnesia and loses his memory or something??"  
  
"Gourry has those??" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! Of course he does, Mister Zelgadis! Well-yeah," Amelia sat down on the couch and scratched her head. "At least...I think so."  
  
"Ah, whatever," Lina walked back to the table and gazed lovingly at all the hamburgers and French fries that laid there. "Now, back to my food..."  
  
Just then, the telephone on the desk rang.  
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*  
  
"URGH! Stupid phone! I was just about to eat," Lina stomped over to the phone and yanked it up to her ear. "Yeah, what do you want?!"  
  
"Hello? Uh, is this the...Ghost Slayers office??"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Lina snarled to the person on the other line. If you hadn't guess, Lina was not in a good mood at all.  
  
"You kill ghosts and demons."  
  
"Wow, however did you guess??" Lina replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I have a job for-"  
  
"Listen, buddy: Get to the point before I track you down and shove a fireball down your throat!"  
  
At this statement, the voice on the phone started to sound rather panicy. "W-well, there's a demon of some kind in the town, a-and it's terrorizing everyone! We need someone to come get rid of it, right away!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That sounds very nice and all, but I have better things to do, like eat, kill bandits, eat, take a nap, eat, steal treasure-"  
  
"We'll pay you well!"  
  
"Pay???" Lina perked up at the mention of money. "Well, your little town IS in quite a little problem. I can't just stand here and let that evil demon frighten innocent people! We'll be right over. Oh yeah, where is your town?"  
  
"We're in Terrotina. When you get here, just ask for Zachary Toppo."  
  
"Okay, see you soon!" With that said, Lina hung up the phone and turned to the crew, whom were all playing cards.  
  
"Alright, everyone! We've got a job!"  
  
"Go Fish, Amelia," Filia said and Amelia picked up a card.  
  
"HEY!! Listen to me!"  
  
After a while of shouting (and a Dragon Slave threat) later, Lina managed to get everyone's attention.  
  
"So, you're saying some guy hired us to kill a demon?" Zelgadis asked as he tied on his cloak.  
  
"Yup, we have to go to Terrotina."  
  
"Uh...Miss Lina?" Amelia turned to the sorceress supreme with a questioning look on her face. "Exactly WHERE is Terrotina??"  
  
"It's near-," Lina blinked in sudden realization. "Well, what do yah know, I have NO clue! Damn it! I forgot to ask that Zachary guy!!"  
  
"Lina! You really don't know?" came a mysterious voice.  
  
"Eh?" Lina looked about the room, searching for the source of the voice. "Who said that??"  
  
"Hello!" Xellos teleported in next to Lina with his usual smile glued in place.  
  
"YOU!!!" Filia snarled and pointed an accusing finger at the mazoku priest. "WHY do you keep coming back here when you know that no one WANTS you here?!!"  
  
"^_^ Nice to see you too, Fi-chan (Filia: DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!!)," after watching Filia fume a bit more, Xellos turned to Lina. "So, you have a new job, eh? In Terrotina?"  
  
"Yeah," Lina replied. "Only we have no idea how to get there!"  
  
"Yeah," Amelia piped up. "Miss Lina didn't even bother to ask our client where the place IS."  
  
"Hey! I just forgot, okay?!" Lina turned back to Xellos. "We don't know where it is, but I'm sure YOU do. Don't yah, Xellos?"  
  
"^_^ Yup."  
  
"Really, Mister Xellos? You know where it is?" Amelia smiled.  
  
"=_= Whatever he says, I don't trust him," Filia glared at the smiling priest.  
  
"Me, neither," Zelgadis muttered and giving a glare as well.  
  
"Well, tough cookies. We need the money that that guy offered!" Lina shrugged. "So Xellos, you know where Terrotina is?"  
  
"^_^ Yup."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"^_^ Yup."  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
" ^_^ Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
"Xellos..." *group glare*  
  
"HEY! I was just kidding! ^^;" Xellos waved his hands defensively. With a snap of his figures, a piece of paper appeared in his hands. "Here you go! This is a map to Terrotina."  
  
"Alright!" Lina grabbed the map and looked through it. "Okay, Terrotina is only...1027 MILES AWAY?!! O.O"  
  
"WHAT?!" Amelia snatched the paper from Lina and stared down at the piece of parchment. "B-but that's so far away! How are we ever going to get there in time?? T-T"  
  
"=_= Knowing Xellos, he probably gave us a fake map," the chimera glared at Xellos.  
  
"Me? Be so mean and deceiving?" a look of surprise and shock crossed Xellos's face. "Why I'd nev-wait. ^_^ I would do that, wouldn't I? Oh, well! Anyways, this map is a 100% real, and it looks like you've all got a LONG way to go! ^____^"  
  
"Darn!" Lina seated herself in a chair and chewed on her lip. "There has to be a faster way to get to Terrotina. If only we could-" Then an idea hit her. Smiling sweetly, the little redhead turned to Xellos. "Oh, Xel- chan! ^_^ You're a mazoku, right?"  
  
Uncertainly, the mazoku priest answered, "Yes..."  
  
"Mazoku could teleport, right?" Lina's smile widened.  
  
"Oh! That's right, Miss Lina!" Amelia turned to face Xel with sparkling eyes full of hope (Xellos: *shudder*). "Can you teleport us there, Mister Xellos? ^_^ Can you? ^__^ Can you? Can you?! ^___^"  
  
"Well..." Xellos sweatdropped and scooted a few inches away from the justice loving princess. "I-I guess I can, but ONLY if you stop doing that! *shudder*"  
  
"Alright!" Lina hopped up from her seat. "Then let's get going!"  
  
"Lina?" Zelgadis tapped Lina on her shoulder. "Shouldn't we find Gourry first?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Right! Gourry," Lina looked around, scanning the room until she spotted a large Gourry-shaped hole in the back wall. Lina walked over to the hole and peeked inside. "Hello? Gourry?"  
  
"Mommy?" came the dazed voice of the dumb swordsman.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina reached in and pulled Gourry out of the crispy hole. "Come on, Gourry! We've got a job to do in Terrotina!"  
  
"^_^ Okay!" Xellos grinned. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yup," Lina gave a thumbs-up.  
  
"Yeah!" Amelia raised a fist in the air. "For justice, we shall punish all wrongs and fight to help those in need!"  
  
"I suppose..." Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"=_= Absolutely NOT!" Filia huffed and glared. "I am not going anywhere with THAT namagomi!!"  
  
"But Miss Filia-!"  
  
"Oh, it's okay Amelia," Xellos smirked. "It's alright if Fi doesn't want to come. She can't defeat a mazoku, anyway. She's no use..."  
  
"Why, you-NAMAGOMI!!" Filia fumed. "I could too defeat a mazoku, and I'm gonna show you by kicking your-!"  
  
But before Filia could finish her sentence, Xellos grabbed her arm and teleported her and the rest of the group away to Terrotina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: *is seen posting up 'Help Wanted' posters* ^_^ Well? Do you like it so far? Do you wanna know what happens next? If you do, read the next chapter! Duh. Okay, that's all for now! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	2. The Terrorized Town of Terrotina

PurplePixie: ^_^ Hola, amigos/as! Como estas? LoL! Now I could greet people in, not one-not two-but THREE different languages!! ^_^ Ain't it cool? Yeah! Now I know that you're making fun of me you Spanish speakers! =_= *glares at Spanish speakers* ^_^ Just kidding! Heh, well, that's enough meaningless ranting. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before we last left off, Xellos had teleported everyone to the terrorized town of Terrotina (Kyomi: ^^ Do you readers know why I named it TERROtina, now?). Let's see what's been happening since then...  
  
*readers get a clear view of a 'peaceful' city as the Slayer's gang teleport in on a near by hill*  
  
"Well, here we are!" Xellos pointed to the pretty deserted town before them. "This is the city of Terrotina."  
  
"Wait," Amelia blinked at the spectacle. "Where are all the people?"  
  
"Uh..." Gourry scratched his head. "Well, it's obvious. They all knew Lina was coming! ^_^ I mean, who would want to get in the way of that litt- OOF!!"  
  
Before Gourry could finish his line, Lina shut him up with a kick in the stomach. Then she glared at the blonde swordsman.  
  
"GOURRY! You idiot!" Lina flared. "These people are frightened by the monster that invaded the town. NOT ME!!"  
  
"Oh!" Gourry clapped his hands together in a oh-now-I-get-it type of way. "So you mean you're not the demon they were looking for?"  
  
"GOURRY!!! *kick in the tummy!* *punch in the face!* *kick in the- oWwWw...that's gonna hurt* I'M NOT A DEMON!!"  
  
"-_- Lina, could we just get going??" Zelgadis sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Yes, Miss Lina!" Filia pointed to the little clock on her pocket mace (Kyomi: Hehe...pocket mace. Is that funny or what? AHAHAHA!! *gets smacked with a shoe* .O). "We haven't got all day. Those people in the city are in need of our help!"  
  
"Oh, fine!" Lina let Gourry escape from her headlock of doom, stood up, and dusted herself off. "Well, let's go then! Onward, gang!"  
  
~*In the town*~  
  
"Wow...it IS deserted," Lina looked around at the seemingly abandoned town. "I wonder where that Zachary guy is..."  
  
So, in search of their man, the whole group walked around the town, which wasn't hard at all (considering the fact that there were no PEOPLE blocking their way ^^;). The whole city was quiet and held an eerie sort of feeling in the air. All the doors and windows were closed shut and tightly locked and not a single person crossed the street. There was even a bit of fog creeping around. There was one word that could describe this scene...  
  
"Miss Lina, this place is CREEPY!" Amelia shivered, pulling her cloak tightly around herself.  
  
"It is odd, isn't it?" Xellos glanced around at all the houses and buildings. "I've heard that Terrotina was a pretty nice place, except that it WAS known to have monsters attack it several times. But this city never closed down like this before. At least, not from what I've heard."  
  
"And you hear a lot don't you, Xellos?" Filia smirked. "Rumors, orders, information, voices, hallucinations..."  
  
"Oh, you would know, wouldn't you Fi?," the corner of Xellos's mouth twitched slightly.  
  
"Please, Miss Filia! Mister Xellos! Don't argue so much!" Amelia pleaded. But of course, the two non-humans were already blurting insults at each other. Amelia sighed and looked up in surprise as Zelgadis laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Amelia," Zelgadis looked down at the little princess. "They were bound to get into a fight sooner or later. You know they're hopeless."  
  
"^^; Uh...Okay."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Lina called to her fellow travelers and pointed to a door with an address sign reading TOPPO RESIDENT written across it. "We found the place!"  
  
~*After knocking several times...*~  
  
"Miss Inverse is it? Well, welcome to our little city of Terrotina!" a man around his 40's, with withering black hair had opened the door and welcomed them in. "I'm Zachary Toppo, mayor of this city."  
  
"So, you're the guy who hired us for the job," Lina said from her seat on a coach along with the rest of the gang. "Well, I'm Lina and this is Gourry, Amelia, Filia, Zelgadis and Xellos."  
  
"^_^ It's nice to meet you all," Toppo gave a slight bow.  
  
"So, I hear you have a problem with a monster, right?" Lina asked. "Where is it? We didn't see any demons around when we got here."  
  
"Oh! Well, that's because the monster, whom we all call The Beast (Kyomi: ^^; Very creative, huh?), lives in the haunted mansion in the hills in the day," Toppo pointed to an old, scary, dark (and it comes complete with clouds and lighting!), house outside a window. It practically radiated scariness. "The Beast only comes into the town at night to scare and frighten the civilians. Please! You must help us! Our people are so terrorized that they are too afraid to even take a step out of their doors!"  
  
"But why are they so afraid?" Filia questioned, a concern look on her face. "How does it look like? Does it have sharp fangs? Does it have hairy claws and spikes? Does it look like him?" The dragon priestess pointed to Xellos.  
  
"Uh...well," Toppo sweatdropped. "We're not sure what it TRULY looks like. It seems to take the form of a person's greatest fear and horror."  
  
"Oh, it does, does it?" Lina leaped up from her seat and raised a fist into the air. "Well, I'm gonna teach it the meaning of fear! Come on guys! Let's bag ourselves a monster!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: ^^ Kinda short and nothing's happening so far, but it will soon! So stay tuned for the next episode of...*drumroll*...GHOST SLAYERS!!! ^____^ Wow, that was corny. Heh heh. ^^; 


End file.
